Living Room
by sora-chigau
Summary: --AkuRoku-- You should know that when you move to a big city there is no hope for privacy...


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts….

**RATING: **Yaoi, Language, Content

**PAIRING: **AxelxRoxas

**POV: **Axel

--

**_My windows look into your living room_**

**_And I spend the afternoon on top of you…_**

_--_

**HOW ROXAS GOT A ROOMMATE.**

You should know that when you move to a big city there is no hope for privacy. Take, for example, this shitty apartment building. The paper thin walls, the whole having to share a home with nosy strangers, and the windows. Big. Glass. Windows. The genius who designed this complex made apartment eight above and diagonal to apartment thirteen; the two wide, no-pane living room windows facing each other. So here I am, looming on top and over someone else, peering right down into their life. But I'm not one to complain. 'Cuz I'm the optimistic type. The jar is always half full…unless, you know, its empty.

This whole situation started on one of those days. You know those city days, when the smog doesn't completely block out the sun? Yeah, it was that kind of day.

I happened to look outside my window and into the apartment across. Imagine my surprise when I find it _not_ empty. Boxes littered the ground and furniture filled the once empty rooms.

If I had been any normal person, I would have simply shrugged this seemingly meaningless event off, and thank God that I had gotten blinds. But, since I am no ordinary asshole, and because I was completely and utterly bored, I continued to watch. And there I was standing at the window in my underwear like an idiot, smoking the last of my Camel Wides and peering through the not-so-straight vertical blinds. That's how I looked when I first saw him.

How he looked was a completely different story. God knows I'm not the least bit artistic, and I can't poetically describe just how angelic this kid looked but, I'm telling you, he looked angelic. Angelic and short and girly. Some brunette kid that looked like his brother-and who was equally as girly- came in through the door, his arms wrapped around a large cardboard box which he promptly dropped on the floor. The blonde glared at him, but the brunette just shrugged and walked out of the room without waving goodbye.

Hello instant entertainment.

I squinted and read the side of the cardboard box. It had 'Roxas' scrawled in sharpie written really, really big. And thanks to the awesome deductive thinking skills I learned in high school, insert sarcastic laugh here, I figured that that must be this blonde kid's name. Roxas.

At about this time I was wondering whether or not I was some sick freak who just developed a stalker-type fetish. I probably would have worried about it, but, you see, I already have this….thing.

It isn't quite the crazed sociopath thing, I just don't really like people. Or leaving my house. I don't know why really, I just don't like to leave. Agoraphobia is what my therapist christened me of having. Ever since I was let out of the rehab institute and since I've been drug-sober, or whatever, I haven't left my house. My friend, Larxene, brings me groceries and cigarettes once a week. Thursdays, I think.

Anyway, I didn't know exactly why I kept watching. It wasn't _that_ entertaining and it wasn't much better than just staring at the cracks in the ceiling. At first. But then things got interesting and I couldn't help but start to gain this craving curiosity about Roxas. He was, without a doubt, intriguing. And I don't use that word a lot. Considering I just learned what it means yesterday when I tripped over the goddamn dictionary and it flipped open to that page.

Well, I was standing at the window pondering over all this when I had a weird feeling. You know, the kind when you think you are being watched. Ironic, no? I focused my eyes back to Roxas and he was there staring up at me.

Well, I freaked out….just a little. I stepped back and pulled at the blinds at the same time and…down they went. They clattered to the dusty wood floor noisily. I was trapped beneath them, my legs and arms and head tangled between the vertical lines. After rolling around on the floor a little and screaming slightly because my over-active imagination made me think that snakes were eating me, I untangled myself. By the time I got to my feet, Roxas was gone from my sight. He was probably laughing at me, and the thought made me a little paranoid.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, thinking of Roxas secretly laughing at me, blinds devouring me, and my therapist writing on her clipboard. Frankly, I didn't know which was scarier.

The thing about my therapist was she was ugly. Like _real_ ugly. She was fat and going bald. Her hair was white and so curly that, what little of it she had left, stuck out everywhere. She had giant meaty arm with little fingers that would write down everything I had to say. She also had two moles on her wrinkled chin. Well, she really didn't have a chin if you know what I mean. She also had these huge, and I mean HUGE glasses. Once she set them down and walked out of the room and I tried them on. Everything was blurry and they were so heavy I thought they would break my nose. She also wore a lot of kinky makeup. That right there is disturbing in itself because she's, like, a hundred years old.

So anyway, morning came and morning passed. Around noon I was awakened by a knock at my door. I yelled that I would be there in a second and pulled on some jeans I found on the floor. They already had holes in them, but when I put them on my foot ripped an even bigger hole. It made me a little mad and I tripped over the bottoms while scrambling toward the door. I didn't bother brushing my hair. It was naturally a mess and there is really nothing I can do. Freshman year I had died it red. Fire red. 'Cuz I like fire. Fire is good. Fire is….whoa I'm getting off track.

I fully suspected it to be Larxene at the door. It was Thursday, right? I had made it to my door and my hand was on the knob when I realized…it was Wednesday. I started to get a little panicked. A person! A person is at my door. Oh my God, what do I do? What do I say? Oh my God!

It was safe to say that my mind was racing and my heart was pounding and I was having an episode. I was a little afraid that whoever was behind that door could here my heart thumping in my chest. Bump-bump-bump-bump. A second knock on the door echoed through my house. I finally opened the door, only to slam it again seconds later.

It was ROXAS!

My mind went into overdrive. And I mean overdrive. My thoughts were circling faster and faster and suddenly everything stopped. Another knock on the door broke me from my temporary insanity.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering if you knew where to pick up our mail." I heard Roxas say from behind the door.

He had a sort of a pop-boy-band-ish voice. It made me laugh. And I was laughing really hard. So hard in fact, that I didn't realize that I was opening the door and laughing in Roxas's face.

He lifted one of his eyebrows. I remember that look perfectly. For a second I just stared down at him because he was a good half a foot shorter than me. I mentally told myself to try and raise one of my eyebrows after he left. I never could do it. I think I was trying it then and there actually, and Roxas gave me another weird look. He cleared his throat.

"Right…uh….I'll just be…" He was about to walk away when I called for him to wait.

"You can pick up your mail around the corner, take a right, take a left, and around the back you should find the big gray mailbox. You have to find your apartment number and use your key to get into the little cubby box thing." I was talking too fast and drawing the turns in the air-which looked really dumb. I really didn't know where the damn mailbox was myself to tell the truth.

Roxas nodded. He understood. Actually, no, I don't think he did.

"Do you think you could show me?" He asked.

His eyebrows pushed up as if he were a little worried he would get lost. His eyebrows fascinated me. So did his eyes. If you saw his eyes….his eyes were this really _really_ deep, bright blue. Like the color you would expect the sea to be, or the sky. I wouldn't really know what either looked like since I haven't been out of my house in three years and I live in the middle of a fucking city. All I knew was that they were blue. Blue like the aquatic pebbles at the bottom of my goldfish's bowl. But my goldfish died. Two years ago. It was really sad because I taught him tricks and he looked like fire. I suddenly missed Sparky all over again.

Being the socially extrovert person I am, I said, "No." and slammed the door in his face.

I know, I know, sounds rude. But I already explained to you that I do not, under any circumstances, leave my apartment. No, no. Never, never.

It was several seconds before I heard Roxas's footsteps retreating. I cracked my door open and watched him leave. He turned back and saw me with my head sticking out of the doorway. I waved. He flipped me the bird.

Many people say that I am a genius. I'm not trying to be arrogant, and I don't mean the kind of genius that can solve those big math…things…or make science experiments that magically cure some disease. No, not that kind. I am a genius only when it comes to fire and explosives.

When I was little, my family lived out in the middle of no where. I would spend my time making little "bombs" as some would call it.

My mom and my brother were deathly afraid of snakes. We lived down south where it was always hot and sunny and filled with lots and lots of poisonous snakes. Me, being the only _real _man in the house, I was responsible for keeping them all safe. I would sit out on the dusty ground with a battery, three cherry bombs and sixty bb's and take the wick out of the little firecrackers and twist in nichrome wire and string on the little bullets. When a snake came near I would simply touch the wire to a six volt battery and BOOM! No more snakes. I was a hero for a long time. Until that one ranger showed up…

Any-what-way...

I was standing in my kitchen roasting marshmallows over the pretty blue flame on the stove when I had all that reminiscing over the "good ol' days". I wasn't really paying attention and the next thing I knew my marshmallow was one big fiery mess. You would think I would freak out about something like _this_ but I didn't.

Fire is like my ultimate obsession. I love fire.

I watched the blue flames start melting and liquefying the marshmallow. I smiled, unlike any sane person would, and tossed it in the sink and turned on the water. The fire alarm went off because of all the wonderful smoke.

Several minutes later there were footsteps pounding down the hallway and someone kicked open my door. There was the landlord, Xemnas, fire-extinguisher in hand. He was used to this. I set the fire alarm off every few days. He just stood there, panting and staring at me with this real mean look on his face. It was really an awkward-silence-type of moment because I as all gleeful with my fire ecstasy and he was all mad because I made him run up the stairs. All of a sudden, the only picture frame still on my wall fell off and crashed to the ground ending the uncomfortable-ness.

Xemnas sighed really tired-like and leaned his head back to look at the stained yellow ceiling. More of my handy work with smoke.

"Rent's due Saturday." He said exhausted and he backed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

That night I couldn't sleep either. I just sat up in bed, blowing smoke rings up to my fan. When I did fall asleep, I kept dreaming lines of people were standing outside my door, just knocking, knocking, knocking. Actually they weren't just random people, they were all Roxas (um…what's the plural for Roxas? ) and therapists with big, thick glasses and slutty eye shadow. I woke up screaming and covered in sweat.

It was the middle of the night, and I got up and decided to pace around my living room. This weird artificial blue light was coming from behind the blinds (I had tried to fix them, but they hung even more crooked now and were all bent out of shape). I parted two of the vertical pieces and stared out.

Roxas was sitting in his living room with the television on. His back was to me. I couldn't really see what was on the screen, it was just glowing blue.

A girl with long blonde hair came out from around the corner and sat down beside him. They didn't touch or lean on each other or anything. They just sat down beside one another and the blonde was talking. I knew that because I saw the side of her face and her jaw was moving. That's when the brunette boy from earlier (who I am assuming is Roxas's brother) and a new silver-haired girl came around the corner shortly after. When they came in the blonde girl got to her feet, and so did Roxas.

Roxas's brother started yelling and getting really animated about something. Silver-hair crossed her big arms and looked really angry at the brother. Then a red-haired girl came around the corner and she jerked the blonde girl away from standing near Roxas. The brother pointed at Roxas and shouted some more, then pointed at silver-hair then red-head then back at Silver. Blondie looked like she was crying. Then the four of them left, leaving Roxas alone.

I could tell he was sad by the way he stood. Roxas looked sort of crumpled. He paced the room a little, sat down, stood up, turned the television off, then back on. He changed channels, changed channels and finally shut it off again. The apartment was dark and I didn't see anything else.

I fell asleep on the floor, leaning against the window. When I woke up my legs and back were sore and I had blind marks etched into the side of my face. I stood up stiffly and looked out the window again. The sun was high in the sky, so I knew it must be around noon. Roxas was sitting in his living room playing guitar. I watched him for a little while but I couldn't hear him. I tried pressing my ear against the glass but it didn't work. Roxas all of a sudden stopped playing and went to answer the front door.

Silver from the night before strolled in. She was alone. Roxas looked sort of nervous and for a moment both were completely still. The nervousness seemed to melt though, when Silver threaded her arms around Roxas's waist. I began to feel a sour pang knot at my stomach.

Right when Silver was about to kiss him, the sound of keys turning in my door startled me. I jumped and swung around just in time to find Larxene kicking open my door, two paper bags of groceries balancing in her arms. She dropped them on the floor carelessly; right on the broken glass I forgot to pick up from yesterday.

"Thanks for opening the door, asshole." She complained.

She kicked off her combat boots, walked over to punch me, then sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and looked up at me with an irritated glare.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She interrogated.

I shrugged. I hadn't realized the phone had been ringing. She, in return, rolled her eyes and leaned back into the old couch. Larxene noticed I was stealing glances out the window. In a flash she was by my side peeking through the blinds.

"Whatcha looking at?" Larxene asked.

"Nothing." I said, and tried to push her away.

But she saw them. She smirked at me, her electric green eyes sparking with mischief. Larxene laughed, called me a horny pervert and then sat back down, switching the television to MTV.

Thursdays Larxene and I usually messed around. No, it's not what you are thinking. Like me, she was one of those "geniuses". Except she worked wonders with electricity. That day she and I added more burn marks to the already scuffed wood floor. She had brought more wire and other things with her. We blew up a total of six light bulbs, two batteries, and set one bottle of cheap beer aflame, and watched _Fight Club_ for the sixth time. We also rigged the electrical circuit (conveniently located in the back of my kitchen) so that when someone in the west half of the apartment complex flushes the toilet, the lights flicker on and off and the doorbell rings. And vice versa.

During that time, it had started to rain. Larxene said she had to go and make sure her boyfriend didn't drown himself looking up at the sky with his mouth open. Ha ha. That was a joke. Marluxia was the smartest out of all of us. He liked the rain though, and Larxene liked the lightning.

I lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I didn't much care for rain. I listened to it for a while, and it lulled me to sleep.

I remember dreaming about my childhood again. Back when Reno still lived with us. He had fallen asleep outside in the yard. I was bored, so I took my handy-dandy magnifying glass and set his pants on fire. Reno put them out quickly and then had tackled me. He chased me around the house and up a tree. We both ended up grounded with black eyes and I lost my loose tooth. And some that…weren't loose.

When I woke up everything was gray.

I made my way to the window and found Roxas again in his living room. He was pacing around again, talking to no one I could see. He was wet from the rain, as if he had just been standing out there. After a while he calmed down. He had left to go change into different clothes. If I stood all the way to the right and pressed my cheek against the wall I could almost see into his bathroom. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, and the knot in my stomach got tighter.

I never said I _wasn't _a pervert.

He came back with a laptop and big headphones and had pulled a chair and little table up to the window so he could look out on the rainy world while he worked on whatever it was he was working on.

My life would have gone on in a similar matter; doing nothing everyday, watching Roxas, smoking. I would have stayed in my little apartment of contentedness and never would have had to step a foot outside my door. But of course, I have this horrible talent for always screwing myself over. It's like Murphy's law has nothing better to do than heckle me. Axel, the epitome of irony.

I was bored again and I had gotten my hands on these really old- and really illegal- cherry bombs. I found them under the loose floorboard in my bedroom, along with some badass lighters and twenty year old cigars. It was as if heaven was singing that dumb hallelujah chorus. For real. I could see the glimmer of light.

I didn't know what to do with them. I wanted to light one sooooooooo bad.

My hands started to itch with anticipation and I was pacing like crazy. What to do? What to do? I needed to find someplace somewhat contained to light this baby off. That's when the idea dawned on me. Ding!

Bathroom.

I lit the dumb thing and flushed it down the toilet. I thought, for a moment, the water had stopped the fuse but ten seconds later BOOOOOOM!

The only bad thing was it exploded in the pipe.

And my apartment was soon being flooded.

And so was the one beneath me, which was Xemnas's place.

Xemnas came rushing in to find me standing in the bathroom, staring down at the burst pipe shooting water everywhere. Water was dripping from the ceiling and walls and my hair and clothes. I was soaked. I didn't want to think about what this is going to cost me.

"That's it! That is the _last_ straw! You get your things and get out of here. You are evicted as of RIGHT now!" Xemnas was shouting. His stupid little face got all red as he waded through the floor, sloshing his way to me.

"What?" I said.

"You. Are. Out!"

"Where will I go?"

"I don't care. A friend's-assuming you have any, the street, a hotel, prison, an ASYLUM! Just get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"

Ten minutes later I was staring at my front door. The wrong side of it. The side I had never really seen. I was staring very hard at the wall. There was a bug on it.

Something internal was starting to freak out. I was exactly a foot and a half outside my door. A FOOT AND A HALF! I knew I was going to die. Something bad was going to happen. That bug was going to kill me, or I would catch some horrible disease or lightning would strike me.

I was going to die and there was a bug on the wall and I was outside and the bug is not going to die but I will because I am a foot and a half outside my door and there is a bug on the wall and its going to kill me because I am a foot and a half out the door and I am going to die because I'm not inside and the bug is not going to die because he will kill me first. That was my thought process for about twelve minutes.

I didn't know what to do. I sat on the floor sort of rocking back and forth, clutching my one suitcase. I didn't know where Larxene lived and she was my only friend. Well, there was Zexion and Demyx, but Lord knows living with them would be…horrifying. I didn't want to go out on the streets, and to find a hotel I would have to leave this complex and step foot outside. Prison was definitely not where I wanted to go again. An asylum…no. I had been there, done that. Too. Much. White.

My throat started closing up and I was wheezing like I was having some sort of asthma attack. I started thinking my mind would unravel and I would start to imagine a giant rabbit named Frank and people world start calling me Donnie and a jet engine will fall on my head and squish me.

Amidst the swirling thoughts of time travel and worm holes something that had an ounce of sense struck me.

Then I had an idea.

Knock, knock!

I was standing outside Roxas's door, my hands shaking as they were pounding against the wood.

Knock, knock, knock-knock-knock-knock!

I heard Roxas yell "coming" from the other side and I stepped back. He opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well…you see….can I live with you?" I said. I didn't know how else to put it.

Roxas slammed the door in my face. Literally. It hit me in the face and my nose started bleeding.

"Roxas! Please! Please! Please! Please let me in! I blew up my home and I have no where else to go and my nose is bleeding because of you."

"Get away from my door." I heard him say.

He was literally right on the other side, he hadn't walked away. I smiled to myself at that little fact, then wiped my nose with the back of my hand. It was bleeding like crazy and for a minute I thought my brain was hemorrhaging.

"I will pay half the rent! I will leave you alone! You won't even know I'm there!" I yelled.

Someone down the hall told me to shut up. I ignored them.

"Please!" I made one last desperate attempt.

There was no answer.

"If you don't, I'll light your cat on fire!"

"I don't have a cat."

"Oh."

The person down the hall opened his door and stuck her head out.

"You tell one more time young man and you'll be _castrated_! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"It's three in the fucking afternoon, grandma." I said. That lady always hated me.

She chucked her cane at me, it nearly nicked my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at her as she slammed the door.

Time for plan two. I started picking Roxas's lock. And if that didn't work I could always light his _door _on fire. He must have heard me because he opened the door right when I was about to get it unlocked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Please let me stay with you!" I threw myself on the floor like the people on TV do when they want to grovel.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Just then ol' Silver showed up behind Roxas and leaned in the doorway. That's when I realized that Silver wasn't a girl. I just stared. I think my eye twitched actually.

"I need to go Roxas, Sora is going to kill me if I'm not home before he is. Who the hell is this weirdo?"

I stared some more. Silver actually was more masculine than Roxas. I don't know why I thought he was a girl. Maybe the hair did it. Yeah.

"See you Riku" Roxas said to Silver.

Riku bent down and kissed Roxas on the cheek, then walked passed me and down the hall. He waved without looking back. I looked at Roxas and he looked really embarrassed.

"I don't think you want to stay with me." He said, looking at the ground.

"Please. I have no where else to go."

"Really?"

I nodded. I was so pathetic.

"That's really pathetic" He said, voicing my thoughts.

I started wondering if the voice inside my head could be heard by others when Roxas sighed and leaned against his door. He leaned and sighed and kept staring at the ground. I looked down, too, to see what was so interesting. Roxas had cool shoes. They were checkered.

"Half the rent you said?"

I nodded. And he let me in the door.

**END**

* * *

_FACT: Boys who have unusual first names are more likely to have mental problems than boys with conventional names. Girls don't seem to have this problem. _

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!  
_

* * *


End file.
